yasashii no hito he
by ume no yume
Summary: Une saint Valentin avec les TegoShige


Cent ans après la saint Valentin, voilà l'OS que j'avais écrit pour l'occasion!

Enjoy ( et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review =D)

Ume

Shige finit de préparer son sac et se retourna vers Tegoshi qui était tranquillement assit sur un des canapés de la loge et qui feuilletait un magasine avec un air concentré. Il s'approcha de lui et vint lui entourer les épaules avec ses bras, posant doucement son menton sur son crâne.

-Ça à l'air passionnant dis moi, ce que tu lis. Le taquina-il.  
-Hum hum... Se contenta de répondre distraitement son amant.

Devant cette absence de réaction, Shige le relâcha et réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Puis il embrassa amoureusement la chevelure de son cadet et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je pars devant Teshi, ne rentres pas trop tard d'accord ?

Toujours aucune réponse, Yuya ne leva même pas les yeux de son magasine et Shige sortit en soupirant. C'était toujours pareil quand son amant était concentré dans quelque chose, il n'existait presque plus. Il avait apprit à faire avec et Tegoshi savait se rattraper quand ils se retrouvaient seuls chez eux. Dans les couloirs il croisa Ryo et Yamapi qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Shige les enviait parfois. C'était évident qu'ils avaient toujours été attiré l'un par l'autre, et se mettre ensemble avait été tout à fait naturel. Maintenant, ils étaient un couple reconnu et respecté au sein de la Jimusho et leur relation semblait toujours aller pour le mieux, alors que dans son cas à lui les choses étaient plus complexes. Arriver à capter l'attention de Tegoshi avait été une tâche ardue pour lui car son amant n'avait à l'époque d'yeux que pour leur leader, qu'il considérait comme un demi-dieu. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour créer une relation privilégiée avec son cadet, quatre ans et demi après la formation du groupe exactement, et depuis ils avaient vécu énormément de choses ensemble. Seulement Shige avait toujours en lui la crainte que Yuya, tellement adorable et adoré, ne se lasse un jour et lui préfère un autre. Cette angoisse durait depuis un certain temps, et Kato n'avait trouvé comme moyen de l'exorciser que de couvrir son amant d'attention et d'amour. Bien sur il craignait aussi l'effet inverse, que Tegoshi se lasse de ses présents et de sa prévenance omniprésente. Son cas était donc désespéré.  
Pris dans ses pensées il passa devant l'autre couple rêveusement. Vexé d'être ignoré ainsi, Nishikido lâcha son amant qu'il s'apprêtait à enlacer et interpella son ami.

-Alors comme sa on se permet de partir sans souhaiter un bon week-end aux autres ? Lui cria-il.

Brutalement sorti de sa rêverie, Shige regarda autours de lui comme s'il se demandait qui lui parlait, puis se retourna vers le couple et leur sourit doucement en s'approchant.

-Pardon j'étais ailleurs. S'excusa-il en arrivant de nouveau à leur hauteur. Vous avez des projets pour ce week-end ? Demanda-il.  
-...Sachant que demain c'est la saint Valentin... Commença Yamapi.  
-Pi ne sera sans doute pas capable d'assurer toutes les répétitions de danse Lundi ! Le coupa Ryo, un sourire pervers collé au visage.  
-Ryo ! Cria son amant en prenant une jolie couleur cramoisie.  
-Tu ne démens pas ! Lui répliqua Nishikido, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Yamashita se contenta de soupirer de Shige éclata de rire devant la complicité de ses amis.

-Et toi ? Le questionna Ryo. Vous allez faire quoi avec Teshi ?  
-Je voulais l'emmener faire un tour dehors... mais il n'a répondu que par « hum si tu veux », comme d'habitude... donc j'ai pris sa pour un oui ! En ce moment il est vraiment étrange. Déplora Kato.

Ryo et Pi se lancèrent un coup d'œil furtif, et Yamapi répondit à Shige avec un sourire en coin.

-...Va savoir, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui le préoccupe... Lui dit-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Shige Approuva d'un hochement de tête puis réajusta son sac et son écharpe.

-C'est possible. Bon, je vous laisse, passez un bon week-end. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il replongea dans ses pensées. Peut-être que son leader n'avait pas tort. Teshi avait une façon bien à lui de faire face au stress et aux situations extrêmes : encore plus de nonchalance que d'habitude. Et c'est vrai qu'il était...particulièrement nonchalant depuis quelques jours. Peu importe, il règlerait l'affaire plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à rentrer chez lui et à être en forme pour la journée du lendemain. Il avait prévu d'emmener Tegoshi dans une fête foraine qui s'était installée en ville depuis quelques jours, puis de finir la soirée chez eux, en amoureux. C'était un plan dégoulinant de niaiserie, il en était conscient, mais après tout c'était la saint Valentin alors autant respecter le thème jusqu'au bout. Arrivé chez lui, il se débarrassa de ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Tegoshi allait sans doute rentrer dans peu de temps et il n'aurait surement pas pris le temps de dîner, alors lui fallait prendre les devants. Il prépara donc un gyûdon. Non pas qu'il se considérait comme un grand cuisinier, mais son homme l'avait souvent complimenté sur la façon dont il réalisait cette recette, et Shige se délectait des expressions que prenait le visage de Tegoshi lorsqu'il y goutait. C'était à chaque fois un spectacle extraordinaire, où les moues de plaisir et de joie se succédaient à mesure des bouchées. Et puis c'était assez rapide à faire, alors même si Yuya rentrait vite, il n'aurait pas à attendre trop. En mélangeant tous les ingrédients dans le wok, il repassait dans sa tête tout le programme qu'il avait prévu pour le lendemain. Pour une fois, il était sur que tout plairait à Teshi, qui adorait les choses « mignonnes » comme il se plaisait à le répéter.  
Trente minutes plus tard, il avait finit de tout préparer et plaça les deux bols fumant sous une cloche. Comme il était encore seul, il décida d'aller prendre sa douche le temps que son homme arrive. Il se déshabilla lentement puis rentra dans la cabine et tourna les robinets. L'eau brûlante glissant sur sa peau le détendit un peu et il soupira. Teshi était vraiment comme son soleil, toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autours de lui. C'était désespérant mais que pouvait-il y faire, il était fou amoureux. Il finit de se laver et sortit de la salle de bain, transformée en sauna, et retourna dans la cuisine où il avait laissé son portable. Il prit l'objet en main et son visage s'éclaira. «1 nouveau message » s'affichait sur le petit écran lumineux, et de son homme en plus ! Il l'ouvrit et le lu. « Je rentrerais tard, ne m'attend pas mon amour ». Kato ferma le clapet et lança l'objet sur la table de la cuisine. Quel petit malin ! Il ne résistait jamais à un mot d'amour et sa Tegoshi le savait et l'utilisait quand il souhaitait se faire pardonner ou obtenir quelque chose de son amant. Mais cette fois Shige était vraiment énervé contre lui. Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit directement quand ils s'étaient quitté à la Jimusho plutôt que de le laisser mariner seul ? Il enleva la cloche des deux bols qu'il avait préparés et les vida dans la poubelle. Lui n'avait même pas mangé mais n'avait plus faim. Il éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma la porte d'entrée, puis partit se coucher rageusement. Étonnement, il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond et n'entendit même pas Tegoshi rentrer à une heure plus qu'avancée et venir se lover tendrement contre lui avant de s'endormir.  
Le lendemain matin, Shige se réveilla comme il s'était endormi, seul. Il s'étira pendant de longues minutes avant de tendre l'oreille pour capter la moindre preuve de la présence de son amant, qu'il devina en entendant au loin, venant du salon, le son de la télévision allumée. Se levant en baillant il se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre et y trouva Tegoshi assit sur le sofa en train de siroter un café. Préférant oublier sa colère de la veille, il s'avança vers lui et vint se placer à ses côtés, le saluant d'un baiser sur la joue, puis laissant glisser ses lèvres sur son cou pour finalement revenir chercher celles de Tegoshi qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement malgré les attentions matinales de son homme et qui gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Shige s'en rendit compte et lâcha ses lèvres, se rasseyant lourdement sur le canapé.

-Bonjour quand même. Dit-il, boudeur.  
-Bien dormi mon amour ? Demanda Tegoshi toujours sans le regarder.  
-Plutôt, j'ai juste regretté de m'endormir seul. Répondit Shige sur un ton lourd de reproche en lançant un regard noir à Yuya.

Celui-ci préféra ne pas répondre, et Shige partit en maugréant prendre son petit-déjeuner. La journée commençait bien mal, mais il était décidé malgré tout à faire de cette journée un souvenir impérissable, celui de leur cinquième saint Valentin ensemble. Il finit son petit déjeuner et alla se préparer. Après être passé par la salle de bain, il retourna dans la chambre pour chercher quoi mettre. Après un quart d'heure d'essayages infructueux, il s'assit sur le lit, à la fois déçu et blasé, de ne pas savoir quoi mettre et d'être comme une jeune fille en fleur cherchant à impressionner son petit-ami avec ses vêtements, alors que Tegoshi n'avait sans doute pas fait le moindre effort. Avec dépit il opta finalement pour un tee-shirt bleu foncé et un jean noir, classique et confortable. Il regarda l'heure, déjà 10h30. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et ils allaient devoir partir s'ils voulaient profiter un maximum de leur sortie.

-Mon cœur, tu mets ta veste et on y va ? Cria-il à l' intention de Tegoshi.  
-D'accord. Répondit son interlocuteur en se levant du sofa.

Par précaution, ils mirent aussi des bonnets et Shige enfila une paire de lunettes pour changer un peu leur apparence et ne pas se faire harceler par des fans trop entreprenantes. Kato déposa un baiser sur le nez Tegoshi et le regarda avec amour.

-C'est parti ? Lui dit-il  
-C'est parti ! Répondit Teshi avec un sourire qui sembla un peu forcé à Shige.

Ils décidèrent d'y aller à pied. La fraicheur du mois de Février sur son visage le mit d'un peu meilleure humeur, et après avoir vérifié qu'ils y avaient peu de gens dans les rues et que personne ne les avait reconnus, il se risqua à aller effleurer les doigts de son homme. Avec plaisir, il vit les joues de Yuya se rosirent légèrement.

-Tu es sûr, dans la rue ? Demanda celui-ci en le regardant timidement.

-Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent. Lui répondit Shige avec un sourire encourageant.

Tegoshi rougit un peu plus mais malgré tout, ses doigts vinrent doucement s'entrelacer à ceux de son amant, et Shige attira leurs deux mains dans la poche de sa veste.

-Ni vus, ni connus! Plaisanta-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Teshi se contenta de lui sourire, et tandis qu'ils marchaient, des pensées peu réjouissantes venaient jouer avec Shige et torturer son esprit. Pourquoi Yuya agissait-il de cette façon? Quel problème pouvait être assez important pour qu'il ait cet air absent et ce manque de réaction? Il commença à s'inquiéter ... peut être son amant avait-il quelque chose à lui dire? Ou peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal et Yuya n'osait pas le lui faire remarquer...Il sentit la main de Tegoshi remuer dans sa poche.

-Shige tu me fais mal. Se plaignit celui-ci.

Shige relâcha tout de suite sa main. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à la serrer de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ses pensées s'assombrissaient. Ils marchaient à présent côte à côte sans parler et ils arrivèrent à la fête foraine sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole pendant la majeure partie du trajet. Shige souriait comme un enfant. Il y avait beaucoup plus de manèges et de stands qu'il l'avait imaginé, ils allaient pouvoir passer un bon moment. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois la main de Tegoshi et se dirigea vers un stand de tir à la carabine. Il regarda son amant et lui lança un ton de défi.

-Celui qui tire le moins bien paye sa pomme d'amour à l'autre!

Yuya, dont la fierté fut piquée, accepta le challenge et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, chacun devant leur cible à tenter de faire mieux que l'autre. Tegoshi gagna sans problème, Shige ne savait absolument pas viser mais espérait que cette activité détendrait un peu l'ambiance entre, et il était content du résultat. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le stand où ils pourraient acheter la fameuse sucrerie en riant, Tegoshi se moquant allègrement de sa piètre performance. Shige paya deux pommes puis rejoignit son compagnon qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, assit sur un banc, et lui tendit la sienne.

-À nous! Dit-il en faisant s'entrechoquer les deux fruits comme si elles étaient des coupes de champagne.

Pour son plus grand désespoir, le visage de Yuya se referma aussitôt et il commença à manger silencieusement.

-_Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit?_ Se demanda Shige. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se bloque à chaque fois que j'essaye d'être proche de lui?..._

Le silence était encore une fois le troisième invité de cette sortie, installé comme un mur de verre empêchant toute communication entre eux deux. Assit à ses côtés mais incapable de prononcer la moindre parole de peur d'alourdir un peu plus encore l'atmosphère, Shige lançait les regards furtif à Tegoshi qui mordait de temps en temps dans sa friandise. Il avait l'air soucieux, pensif ... absent...autant de qualificatifs qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à utiliser en ce jour. Attentif, attentionné... Amoureux, c'était ces mots là qu'ils auraient souhaité avoir en tête quand il regardait celui qui partageait sa vie. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux fini, ils décidèrent d'aller faire d'autres attractions. Tegoshi ne sourcilla pas une seule fois dans le train fantôme, ne cria pas une seule fois dans les montagnes russes et esquissa encore une fois un sourire forcé quand Shige décida de le trainer dans un photomaton pour immortaliser malgré tout leur sortie. La journée suivit ainsi son cours et finalement, ils décidèrent de la finir dans la grande roue qui trônait au milieu de la fête foraine avant de rentrer.  
Ils s'installèrent dans une des cabines, et l'ascension commença lentement. Shige remarqua que son amant, assit sur la banquette en face de lui, se tordait les doigts nerveusement. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été sujet au vertige alors pourquoi cette angoisse?

-_...Va savoir, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui le préoccupe... ._

Ce que lui avait dit son leader lui revint en tête. C'est vrai que c'était une explication plausible; Yuya avait sans doute des choses dont il voulait parler. Il leva les yeux et vit que son amant l'observait lui aussi. Tegoshi prit soudain une grande bouffée d'air, regarda encore une fois le vide s'agrandir entre eux et le sol, et se tourna vers lui.

-Shige, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Avoua-il sur un ton sérieux.

Ça y est, c'était partit.

-Sa fait plusieurs années qu'on est ensemble, on a vécu pas mal de choses tous les deux...

Et sa partait bien mal ...

-Et j'y réfléchis depuis un petit moment... en fait j'ai passé la journée à chercher comment te le dire.

C'était donc pour sa qu'il était tellement absent? Qu'avait-il de si grave à dire? Il hésitait beaucoup trop, Shige commençait à sentir son cœur se serrer.

-Enfin voilà je voudrais faire sa de la manière la plus simple possible pour ne pas que tu sois trop sous le choc...

Shige baissa la tête et quelques larmes commencèrent doucement à couler d'elles-mêmes. « J'y réfléchit depuis un petit moment », « que tu ne sois pas trop sous le choc ». Rompre. Shige ne voyait que sa à dire après une telle introduction. Tegoshi voulait rompre. Pourquoi avoir attendu jusque là? Le dire le matin même n'aurait-il pas été moins douloureux et moins cruel? Lui qui s'était donné corps et âme pour cet être, qui l'avait chéri et qui avait vécu un rêve pendant ces cinq années... Était-il déjà temps pour lui de rendre sa liberté à cet ange avec qui il aurait souhaité passer le reste de sa vie? Il renifla, se frotta les yeux, et se redressa, pour faire face à l'inévitable sentence. La cabine, arrivée au sommet de la grande roue, se stoppa.

-Shige... Commença Tegoshi en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Qu'il se dépêche, qu'il abrège ses souffrances, Shige l'en suppliait intérieurement.

-Mon amour, tu veux m'épouser? Demanda Yuya, le rouge aux joues.

Shige resta interdit plusieurs secondes. « Épouser »... « Tu veux m'épouser ». Il se prit pour un fou et ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. L'altitude avait du causer un manque d'air dans son cerveau, une peur du vide momentanée devait lui faire avoir des hallucinations. Il regarda son amant avec des yeux presque horrifiés à l'idée d'avoir mal compris. Tegoshi, lui, l'empourpra encore un peu plus.

-Enfin bien sur pas un mariage officiel parce que ce n'est pas possible, mais un mariage symbolique, toi et moi et une bague et peut-être nos amis! Tegoshi parlait à une vitesse éclaire à cause de sa gêne.  
-Enfin je...je veux dire nous deux sa fait cinq ans et même si des fois on dirait que je m'en fiche qu'on soit ensemble ou pas ce n'est pas du tout vrai, et je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul à toujours me gâter et à prendre soin de moi! Je veux aussi être la pour toi quand tu ne vas pas bien, je veux que tu arrêtes de penser que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, je veux que tu te sentes toujours bien avec moi, je veux...je voudrais tellement que tu passes le reste de ta vie avec moi et je veux l'officialiser, même si ce n'est pas vraiment aux yeux de la loi.

Tegoshi se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de Shige qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Lui dit Yuya.

Il prit doucement le visage de son amant entre ses mains et le tourna vers lui.

-Ta réponse? Demanda-il doucement, une certaine pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Shige cligna des yeux, encore et encore, puis finalement passa ses bras autours de la taille de Tegoshi.

-Tu ne regretteras pas? Lui demanda-il, incertain.  
-Shige ! S'exclama Yuya, choqué. Bien sur que non, je te veux toi, personne d'autre, « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». Ajouta-il doucement.  
-Oui. Répondit Shige.  
-Oui?  
-Moi aussi, je ne veux que toi.

Et il attira son amant à lui, l'embrassant amoureusement s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces pour se rassurer après avoir eu tellement peur du pire. Il allait le garder près de lui. Yuya l'aimait autant que lui. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus? La grande roue commença à redescendre, ils durent se séparer à contrecœur. Une fois redescendus sur terre, Shige dut se contenir pour ne pas prendre son amant dans ses bras tant il était heureux. Ils rentrèrent rapidement. La porte d'entrée à peine fermée, Shige se jeta sur Tegoshi et commença lentement à l'effeuiller de ses vêtements tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre en s'embrassant passionnément. Leurs peaux se caressant, leurs esprits s'échauffant, leurs mains et leurs souffles se liant, ils finirent la soirée en se prouvant leur amour de la plus belle des façons.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla dans les bras de celui qui avait accepté de partager sa vie, Tegoshi le trouva avec une mine pensive, caressant son épaule dénudée sans se rendre compte qu'il était à présent réveillé. Il déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule, ce qui surprit Shige et le sortit de sa rêverie.

-On peut savoir à quoi tu penses si durement de bon matin? Demanda Teshi en se collant un peu plus à lui.  
-J'étais en train de me demander... Lui répondit son amant sur un ton sérieux. Une fois qu'on portera la même bague et qu'on l'aura dit à nos amis ... c'est toi qu'on présentera comme « Madame » hein?


End file.
